


I Like Cupcakes and Making Out

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Cupcakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's birthday, and this year, he's hiding in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Cupcakes and Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Facebook group of the same name.

"No," Sam said, and rolled over, away from Dean, to stare at the opposite wall. "I'm not getting out of bed today."

"Sammy." The mattress dipped as Dean climbed back on, stretching out on his side next to Sam. "I have the most awesome cupcakes ever, and you're eating at least one."

"Nope."

"It's your birthday," Dean tried.

"I know. That's exactly why I'm staying here."

Dean sighed and the mattress moved again before he started rustling paper around. "Smell this," he said, and one hand appeared in front of Sam's face, holding an enormous chocolate cupcake. The pile of icing -- a deep matte brown, covered in curls of chocolate and huge, pale blue sprinkles -- was almost as large as the cake itself, which took up most of Dean's palm.

Sam's mouth started to water, but he closed his eyes anyway and shook his head. "M'not doing anything today, Dean."

"Suit yourself," Dean said after a moment. Paper crinkled again and, after a pause, Dean sucked noisily on something and groaned. "Did you know there was such a thing as designer cupcakes?" he asked, mouth full of something. "I thought that was fucking ridiculous until I tried this thing, but --" He moaned again. "I've changed my mind, you don't get any of these."

Sam rolled over and saw Dean lying flat on his back with a cupcake resting in the center of his chest. Another sat on the bedside table, on top of a bright green paper bag and a sheet of crinkled white tissue paper. Sprinkles dotted Dean's t-shirt, and the icing on his cupcake was mostly demolished. A smudge of brown icing rested at the corner of his mouth, and Sam rolled his eyes even as he wiped it off with his own finger.

He thought about flicking it off the bed, or smearing it on Dean's shirt, but when Sam caught the heated look in Dean's eyes, he slid his finger between his own lips instead. The icing was thick and creamy, dark chocolate with a hint of coffee, and Sam couldn't help a quiet moan at the taste.

"Told you so," Dean said.

"Alright, it is pretty awesome," Sam admitted. He swiped his finger through the icing still left of Dean's cupcake and smeared some over Dean's bottom lip before licking the rest off his finger. Dean scraped his teeth over his lip without glancing away.

"I'm still not getting up," Sam said, and licked his finger clean. "I'm staying in bed."

Dean grinned. He put the cupcake safely on the table, next to the other one, before rolling on top of Sam, straddling his hips. His mouth was chocolately as he leaned down to kiss him, rich and tinged with espresso. Sam gripped his thighs and pulled him down firmly, arching up underneath him.

"Staying in bed was always the plan, Sam," Dean said. He slid one hand between them and cupped Sam's dick through his boxers, and Sam went from idly interested to hard and ready so quickly it made him dizzy. "But see, you've already gotten up."

Sam thrust up helplessly; he wasn't able to keep himself from laughing, either.

Dean ducked to suck on the side of Sam's neck as he slid his hand down the front of Sam's underwear and started stroking him, fast and easy.

"Happy birthday," he said, quietly, and then bit down, licked over the spot.

Sam closed his eyes and shoved one hand under Dean's shirt, pressing them tightly together. He clutched Dean's neck with the other and felt his brother's heartbeat tripping along steadily under his hand. "Yeah," Sam said, thrusting over and over. "Yeah."


End file.
